


To Serve

by MirandaRoseOfSkywall (lostinmymindforever)



Series: The Loves of Khadgar [1]
Category: Warcraft (2016), Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Angst, F/M, Khadgar gets around, Lost Love, M/M, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:46:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7557067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/MirandaRoseOfSkywall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wasn’t one to have a permanent love, he was nothing more than a tool.</p><p>But he had accepted that fact at a young age.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Serve

**Author's Note:**

> And this ended up both less smutty than originally planned and more angsty than intended

He’d barely been in Stormwind a month when he met him. Khadgar had been out for a drink, sitting in a slightly full inn by himself when he had seen him enter the room. The young man was around his age, and he had been so sweet to Khadgar. Khadgar hadn’t been planning on anything, hadn’t come to this inn expecting to do more than have a drink or two and then return to his room.

But Callan had been so sweet, so kind to him and Khadgar had allowed himself to be led upstairs to one of the bedrooms in the inn. He’d allowed Callan to undress him, to kiss him, to use his body for both of their pleasure. He’d both felt his body filled with Callan’s seed and had filled the other man’s body as well that night. And when it was over they had went their separate ways.

-

Callan had pretended he hadn’t recognized Khadgar when he delivered him to Goldshire, or at least Khadgar thought the young man was pretending, though he could honestly not have remembered the face of the man he had lain with one half-drunken night months earlier.

-

All Kings are allowed some amount of indiscretion, no matter how kind and just and honorable they are. And King Llane Wrynn was kind and just and honorable, there was no question of those facts, but he, like all other Kings, had some questionable encounters.

Lothar and the young mage would be leaving in the morning to go and summon Medivh, but there was still the full night to be had. He’d felt a stirring of attraction for the young mage and had summoned the boy to the room he was using in The Lion’s Pride Inn.

Llane had found Khadgar so eager to please, so willing to do whatever he asked of him. He’d slowly taken the young mage’s mouth, tousling the young man’s hair as he did so. Llane wasn’t a selfish lover, far from that, and as soon as he had gotten what he had desired he had returned the favor, looking up into Khadgar’s eyes as he had sucked him to a quick climax.

-

They didn’t speak of what had happened, and if anyone else knew what had transpired between them then they didn’t say a word.

-

Khadgar could still taste Llane on his tongue when he and Lothar flew towards Karazhan. He felt no shame in his actions, why would he, he had provided a service to the King of Stormwind, there was no shame in that act. He could tell by Lothar’s smug look that the other man knew exactly what had happened between Khadgar and the King, but thankfully the older man said nothing of it.

Khadgar was in awe when they landed at Karazhan. It was huge, but it wasn’t the size that had him awestruck, it was the power that radiated from the place. He’d been left alone while Lothar had went to gather the Guardian, and had let himself get lost in all of the books. His first meeting with Medivh hadn’t gone well, but when he had mentioned the Fel, Medivh had given him a look that had sent shivers down his spine.

Before they had left Karazhan, unbeknownst to Lothar, Medivh had had Khadgar follow him while he went and got ready. The older mage had given him a look that Khadgar, even to this day, couldn’t fully place, and then the young mage had felt hands, not physical hands but ones made of pure arcane energy, on his flesh. He’d been quickly taken to the edge of orgasm before it stopped and Medivh had just smiled enigmatically at him, leaving Khadgar almost breathless.

By the time they’d returned to Stormwind and spoken to the King, Khadgar had been back to himself, and had almost believed he had imagined what had happened at Karazhan. But that night as they were preparing to head out in the morning to find traces of what was going on he felt those mystical hands on his body once more.

He’d barely gotten to the room he’d been given before he felt his orgasm rip through him and had felt a hand come and rest on his shoulder. Medivh had followed him, and when Khadgar had attempted to return the favor, Medivh had shaken his head no sadly. But while Medivh would not allow Khadgar to touch him, to please him, he had no issue with bringing the younger mage to the brink of orgasm again and again before finally allowing the boy his release.

Khadgar slept deeply after Medivh left, sated in a way he had never been before.

-

The prisoner, Garona, was exotic in a way that aroused Khadgar. He never really had been that interested in females in a sexual manner, but something about the half-orc had sparked the flames of desire in him. He could tell her interest was in Lothar though, so he kept his thoughts to himself.

He had wanted to disappear when she had caught him staring at her and then felt his heart break when she talked about her childhood. Khadgar had never been more glad to be told to go to bed than he was when his time as look out had ended. He’d gone away from the fire, still close enough for safety, but far enough away from prying eyes.

He’d almost jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder so after, and gave a little look when he saw it was Garona. She had an apologetic look on her face, and he had tried to tell her that there was nothing to be sorry about. He was unable to say those words though, as she kissed him.

While Khadgar had had much more experience with males, he had been with a female before, even if she really didn’t do all that much for him, so he knew how to pleasure a female. Garona had straddled his lap and had allowed Khadgar to touch her, his hand down the front of her pants, bringing her quickly to orgasm. Once more she kissed him, this time out of thanks, and then returned to where she had been sleeping.

Khadgar stroked himself with that same hand, using the remains of her slick release to ease his movements.

Once more in the morning nothing was said of what had happened in the dark.

-

Khadgar found himself being held against the largest chest he had ever been against before the following morning as they were about to return to Stormwind. While he didn’t know what was being said between the large Orc and Garona he could tell that it was somewhat important by their tones. What had worried him the most, though, other than having his mouth covered and being unable to cast a spell, was the hardness he had felt pressed against his back.

The Orc felt massive, and Khadgar knew that he would be broken in two if the Orc chose to use it on him. Thankfully, even though the Orc, whom he would later learn was named Durotan, had been aroused he did nothing to Khadgar. He had even given him a tap on the chest of respect before leaving.

But Khadgar, for many years to come, had wondered just how it would have felt to be destroyed by that cock.

-

Things moved swiftly, far too swiftly. And within days Callan, Llane, and Medivh were all dead, Garona had, as it appeared, been a traitor to them, and Stormwind was without it’s King. They had a funeral to plan, and Khadgar tried to be as much help as he possibly could, though he at times felt useless. It wasn’t until after the funeral when everything hit him hard.

He had lost four lovers, as that was the only word he could think of to describe what they were to him, in less than a three day period, three to death, the other to her people. Khadgar felt adrift, not knowing what was expected of him now.

He had found himself being once more summoned by a member of the Royal Family, this time Queen Taria. He could see the hurt on her face, the hurt she hid almost completely around her people, but here in private it was plain as day to see. He’d allowed her to hold him, to cry against his chest, and when she had asked him to make her feel something, anything but the pain she was feeling he had allowed himself to be led to her bed.

It was soft and gentle, and Khadgar knew that if things were different that this might have been more than just an act done to try and feel something other than grief and pain. Khadgar took his time, making sure that Taria’s pleasure was the top priority, and when it was done and he had kissed her gently before leaving her, he knew it would never happen again.

-

A few months had passed before he came back to Stormwind once more. He’d left soon after his night with Taria to go and take care of Karazhan, sorting through the collected tomes and scrolls and other collected objects that filled the once beautiful tower. He’d taken time to send the dangerous items to Dalaran so that the Kirin Tor could deal with them, but the ones that didn’t pose an immediate threat he sent to be stored in Stormwind.

He’d barely entered the city when Lothar found him, and he found himself engulfed in a surprisingly emotional embrace. Khadgar was not allowed to spend the night on his own, getting himself set up in his rooms, Lothar stayed with him, assisting where he could, or just watching when it was something that Khadgar had to do by himself.

They’d ended the night with a few mugs of ale, Khadgar feeling relaxed as he sat beside the Regent Lord, letting himself for at least that moment act like nothing had changed, that they weren’t in the middle of a war. He wasn’t sure who made the first move, but before long Khadgar and Lothar were naked, locked in each other’s arms, moving against each other with a desperate passion.

They’d both allowed their emotions to take over, and both wept during the act, wept for all that had been lost, wept for all that would still be lost. They moved as if two parts of one being, pushing and pulling, thrusting and grabbing, hands and mouths bruising, clawing at each other, leaving teethmarks in each others flesh. And when it was over, when they both were breathless and exhausted they slept in each others arms, stealing, at least for one night, comfort from each other.

-

When Lothar had been killed Khadgar threw himself even harder into the war. He spent the next years in the field, working to uphold Lothar’s memory. He hadn’t taken a lover in many years, not due to lack of want, but there just wasn’t any time, and he refused to lose yet another lover to this seemingly endless war.

He hadn’t seen Varian in years, and realized that he was now an adult and not the child he had been when last Khadgar had last seen him. Varian was now a year older than Khadgar himself had been at the beginning of the war, and Khadgar couldn’t help but think that he had grown into a very attractive young man.

Khadgar hadn’t planned on anything happening between himself and Varian, hadn’t even thought about it when the young King had invited him to spend the evening with him. He hadn’t thought anything of it when Varian had sat close to him, nor when Varian had poured them each a glass of wine and began to talk about those they had both lost. When Varian kissed him Khadgar had almost told him no, and yet he could tell how much this meant to the younger man, so he had allowed himself to once more service the King.

Soon after Khadgar threw himself back into battle and traveled to the other side of the Dark Portal to close it for good.

-

Over the years in Outland Khadgar studied much and tried to honor the memory of all he had lost. When adventures came through the portal from Azeroth and crossed his path he knew that the life he had built for himself was once more to change.

The next years went swiftly, and Khadgar found himself once more on the world of his birth, found himself becoming an important member of the Kirin Tor, found himself embroiled in battles to save his beloved world from the dark forces who wished to destroy it. He found himself once more going through the portal, this time to another timeline, another version of the world that had in his own become Outland.

Many battles were waged and many people, good people that Khadgar considered friends, died. And yet there were others, others whom Khadgar grew to call friends. And then, soon after returning to his own world, his King, the man he had known as both a child and a fully grown adult, was killed in battle and his son took the title of King.

King Anduin reminded Khadgar so much of those he had lost, each of them somehow a part of the young man. He had that innocence that Callan had had, the honor and loyalty that both Lothar and Llane had shared, the determination of Varian, the kindness that Taria had shown him, the stubbornness that Garona had had, and the almost sadness that he had seen from Medivh. Khadgar felt himself grow fond of the young King, yet kept his distance, as he knew those thoughts had no business being.

He tried to stay away from King Anduin as much as possible, tried not to spend any time alone with the young man, and yet found himself drawn to him. It was as much the ghosts of those he had lost that seemed to be part of Anduin as it was the King himself. He felt guilty over his growing feelings for the young King, guilty in a way he had never felt before in his life.

And yet, even though Khadgar tried to avoid being alone with Anduin, the young King took it upon himself to spend time with the Archmage. When finally Anduin broached the topic, the one that Khadgar had so desperately tried to avoid, the mage had tried to deny him, and yet found he couldn’t.

He found it funny, in a twisted way, that once more he found himself in bed with the King of Stormwind. Three generations of them now, and he both loved that fact and hated himself for enjoying it. He tried, tried so hard to say no every time Anduin came to him, and yet each time he found himself losing that battle.

Khadgar knew that in time King Anduin would marry, would start a family of his own, and that his use for the old mage would be no more. It killed Khadgar a bit inside when he thought those thoughts, and yet he knew that was how it should be. He wasn’t one to have a permanent love, he was nothing more than a tool.

But he had accepted that fact at a young age.


End file.
